The Broken Source
The Broken Source was a Squad with clones that was against the Empire and the Imperial takeover. Blix that were revived from death was starting this small unit with famous members as ARC-8142, ARC-8448 (Clone) & ARC-7567 with more. Catchin' Up Blix was gathering everyone for a meeting. They all stood around the Transmission Table waiting for what Blix had to say. "Okey guys, You all know I've been killed and then revived... this will no longer be happening, thanks to my old friend Blazer. But now to the real deal... Alpha was on track with something about a chip. Now Alpha is no longer here... so, We must deal with this ourselves!" Blix said. "I agree. This story has been following us since Fives died and we got to find out the truth!" Blazer replied. Rex looked at ARC-8448 with a wondrously face then he said: "Ok, so... we are gonna get out there in the wild and seach for a tiny chip, I mean this story is forgotten... No one is looking for the trust". "... But what if we find it? Then maybe we can change those who turned evil? Right?" Memory said. "Yes, That is correct Memory! Maybe we are wrong but we must try!" Blix said. Behind them the door was opening and in came two new clones. "We are ARC-8157 and ARC-3014! You can also call us Mist and Werewolf, Sir!" They said together. Blazer walked toward them and said: "You are new here, you are both under us in command, you both will follow orders! Am I clear?". "Sir, Yes Sir!". They all went to a old starship. The greatest clone of all time, Costin Jr died on this ship. They were on Gree's Machine. First Mission on Kashyyyk Teco was on the camp talking to ARC-8118. "Teco, You have a mission... Because you are new here you need to prove that you are capable to be a scout. I want you to travel to Kashyyyk, I heard of a Imperial Base there and you are going to find out. I will send you a experienced friend of mine... he will help you!" Blix said. "I will do my best, Sir!" Teco replied and nodded. Teco went to the Hangar were he was supposed to meet his fellow. When he arrived he saw Raven, the pilot. Teco shaked hand and thought that this was his sidekick but that's when Blazer came. "I was assigned a mission to travel with a Scout named Teco, and that must be you..." Blazer said. ST-7370 was quiet for a moment, he had always dreamed of fighting together with Blazer on his side. "Yes, I'm Teco. It's a pleasure to meet you Sir!" Teco replied. "I'm not a Sir, I'm just Blazer... jump in!" Blazer said and jumped in to a Gunship that previously belonged to the Republic. Teco jumped in beside Blazer and Raven took place in the cockpit. "Are you guys ready to take off?" Raven asked. "We're ready! And we will fight them!" Blazer said. Then the took off to Kashyyyk. Hide And Seek When they arrived to Kashyyyk it was all quiet. They only thing they could hear was sound from birds. Blazer, Teco and Raven ran into the forest, they needed to find the Imperial Base. "Teco, I want you to find the Rebellion base... There you can get speeders, we need them! And Bring help!" Blazer said. "Yes Sir!" Teco said and disappeared. Blazer and Raven continued the search for the base but still no sign of it. When they came to a river Blazer took off his helmet and reached for water. "Ok, So far we have found nothing... What are we doing wrong?" Blazer asked. "I don't know, but we must continue looking" Raven replied. Just when they were about to leave a group of trooper surrounded them and hold them while two clone came forward. "Blazer... I thought you were better then this!" one of them said while he took off his helmet. He continued: "My name is Trix and this is my brother Jet. We belong to the Anti-Troopers for the Imperial Forces we're also called "ATIF". Blazer looked at Raven, he gave signs that they needed to get out of there. Raven felt the same and directly made drastic moves and killed the trooper that hold him, he picked up his blaster and killed the one that held Blazer. A short battle began and both Blazer and Raven came away successful. Trix and Jet was far away from done and hunted Blazer and Raven. Time went and it was getting darker. Both Blazer and Raven was hidding and Trix and Jet was still searching. "What are we going to do?" Raven asked. "We stay alive until Teco comes..." Blazer replied. "How do you know he's still alive? Maybe they killed him on the way?" Raven said. "It's a risk we must take, we got to trust the scout..." Blazer said and then they both left the place. A hide and seek game began and it continued on and on. The night turned morning and the sun was on it's way up. That meant they were more exposed. Blazer and Raven returned to the river for drinking and just in that time a shot from behind came and hit Raven in the back head. Blazer just saw how blood leaked in the river and then turned around and shoot. Unfortunately it was Jet, Trix brother. He fell to the ground and Blazer ran to him and pressed him on information. "where is the base? Tell me now!" Blazer said angrily. "I won't tell you anything... and when my brother will find out, he will...". And then Jet died in the arms of Blazer. He quickly ran down to Raven, but there was no point... he was dead. Imperial Base Found Blazer continued his journey alone and wasn't ending before he found the base. He was tired and hungary, and he was far away from the river now. Same time at the Rebellion base Teco had arrived as it was supposed. "My name is Teco, I'm working with the resistance force. I need back up and speeders, now!" Teco said. And out from no were came Rec. "I'm willing to help you! Let's go!" Rec said. They both jumped up on the speeders and drove to the Imperial Base, Rec knew where it was. When Teco and Rec arrived and didn't see a sign of troopers or Blazer and Raven they knew that something was wrong. They turned into the forest and looked for them. That's when Teco saw Blazer running with Anti-Troopers hunted him. Teco and Rec shoot many troopers and a battle began. Blazer ran toward Teco and was in last second jumping up on Teco's speeder. Then they drove away fast. The Anti-Trooper took their speeders and a hunting began. "GET THEM!!!" Blazer heard from behind. "We need to gain speed!" Blazer screams in the rush. "We can't go faster... and where's Raven?" Teco screamed back. "He was killed by Jet, but I killed him... so we're even!" Blazer replied. They drove to the Rebellion base and then the rebels were all ready prepared. When they stoped Rec thanked for there help and said: "You guys can leave now, It's our fight now! Go!". Blazer nodded and they both left with the speeder and drove back to the Gunship. Blazer took place in the cockpit and Teco sat beside him. They helped each other with the ship so the came home safely. When they came back to the camp Blazer received a "Medal of Honour" and Teco was promoted to "High Senior Scout Trooper". Finding the source Bail walked into the hangar. He met ST-7370 and ARC-8142. "I'm leaving to Felucia, orders by Blix... we're still looking for evidence about the Chip" Bail said. "Felucia? Why Felucia?" Blazer asked. "Blix said that a Jedi Master named Aayla Secura died there by the Order 66. Blix thought that maybe an answer could be found..." Bail replied. From the gate came CT-7356, ARC-8448 (Clone) and ARC-7567. "We're also coming" Alpha said. Bail nodded and they all jumped in to the old Gunship and flew away. Just seconds after they left Memory came running, "Oh Man! I was supposed to follow them...". "Well, They're far gone now but you can stick with us" Teco said. "Yeah, I guess so..." Memory replied. Blazer, Teco and Memory left the hangar and went to Blix for a new mission. During the flight to Felucia Alpha was talking. "Ok, This is a mission we cannot fail! We must be alert and be on our guard! Never leave a soldier behind, Am I clear?" Alpha said determined. "Sir, Yes Sir!" Everyone replied. When they landed they jumped out and took cover behind the trees. It was cloudy and super quiet. "We go this way and you that way.." Alpha point to the ways the other should go. Rex and ARC-8448 when one way while Bail and Alpha went another. Rex and ARC-8448 came to a building out in no where and decided to go in. When they came in the saw corridors, they led to different rooms. ARC-8448 went into one room just looking and he made highscore. He found a classified file, he read for Rex: "Order 66, The code that reinstall the clones brain and turns them into the Empire. The clone will get signals of killing their general and later go back to Kamino for new armor and chip change...". "Chip change?" Rex asked. "Yeah, this is what we're looking for and this is why Aayla Secura was killed, Bly must got Order 66... he killed his general then went to Kamino. Our answers are there! Our home planet has kept this secret in all this years... they are the source to the chips! We must go there now!" ARC-8448 replies. Just when they left the room a security guard saw them and shot against them. "Let's go!!" Rex screamed and attacked. This was the end of Rex, he was shot straight through his head and fell apart immediately. ARC-8448 held the file and ran away to find Alpha and Bail. Get out! Alpha and Bail searched in the forest. There was no signs of life or anything. "Maybe we should go back, it's cloudy and almost impossible to find something out here..." Bail said. "No, we must keep looking! We promised Blix to find answers..." Alpha answered. "But... maybe the others have find something?" Bail pointed. Alpha held for his head. "Oh good, what a headache... do you feel it?" Alpha asked. "No, Sir! But I think we should go back... come on!" Bail replied. They turned back but it was a long walk. ARC-8448 was now rushing out from the back gate and out in the forest. He contact Alpha by ComLink: "Alpha, this is ARC-8448... I find the file, the source we been looking for!" ARC-8448 said. "Copy that!" Alpha said and fell apart. "oh my god! Alpha?!?! Are you alright?" Bail said while carrying him. "I don't know... I'm not feeling good, Bail" Alpha said. "Come on, let's get out of here!" Bail said. They were meeting up ARC-8448 were they parted before. "Where's Rex?" Bail asked. "He's dead, the guards killed him..." ARC-8448 replied. Alpha felt a strange feeling in his whole body, he was shaky and dizzy. The only thing he could think of, was kill! Alpha rubbed his head and said "You must run now. There is no way I am not a threat! Run!" Alpha was no longer himself. His body was taken over by the file. "It's a demon file!" said ARC-8448. "He's been infected! Listen to him and run!" the clones ran and Alpha wasn't far behind them. Alpha was yelling out obsenities as he was firing his blaster at his own men. The clones ran until they found cover in a cave. Their knees aching from the running they decided the cave was safe. "That file was infected with something..Something sinister, designed to kill for a living.." Bail then said "I've read about this! But never seen it! They call it 'The Starling Effect' it's a gas that enters the system. It's designed for the reciever to kill who ever they see, except for animals. It is very dangerous. It's also highly illegal.." ARC-8448 thought for a moment and said "Is there a way to 'dumb down' the effects.." "No...It's permanant until death." They heard blaster noises get closer as Bail said "Shh.." and Alpha ran past saying "I can smell your fear! You cannot hide from me!." Alpha then fired into the air again before running off. Category:Clones